The Last Stand: For New Beginnings
by MKGuru
Summary: This is simply my rendition summarizing the events that took place after the film X3:The Last Stand during which Storm became headmistress. I wanted to rewrite X3 as I saw fit and this is my way. Enjoy! Criticism is greatly accepted just be gentle wit er!
1. A World Without X!

**Author's Notes:** I love the X-Men film series although there were many flaws, MAJOR FLAWS! but anyways for all intents and purposes for keeping the nostalgia of the animated series of the 90's I reverted all characters to their original native accents and dialects for this story so enjoy them (difficult to do at times XD) This is a good way I would have liked to seen X3 go after what happened which by the way I couldn't stand how that film ended up but whatever, here's my rendition, enjoy! :)

**A World Without X!**

"For the first time, it's cold in here. Even in my immunity and dexterity to the natural forces, I feel earth's cold sting of frostbite… but it resides in my heart. Charles Xaiver gave more towards our future than ever possible for our present and even now in his rest he continues to move us, just as the winds encapsulate us in its embrace. Giving me title of headmistress of the mansion has been the most awe-shocking moment to have befallen me since becoming an X-Man. I only wish I could continue to grieve and discontinue my course of action, to give my thanks for his brave sacrifices but I must move on and subdue with my emotions, this storm has lasted longer than it should." Wiping the near endless stream of tears from her face, she commands the tempest to retreat and enters the mansion grounds to prepare for tomorrow's evening meeting with the students.

_**Meanwhile just below Storm's balcony, another X-man feels the sting of such loses.**_

Quietly hunched on the foot of his bed, booze and pictures of her spread across his bedroom floor, the man comprised of nearly indestructible bones has withered away like the sands to a breeze. He looks at the moon with disgust, loathing the fact that it had to be her; thinking of many who would truly deserve such a fate; like Magneto for his cowardice betrayal against who he claims was his dearest friend. Why? How? Could someone as soft, as comforting, as loving as Jean become something so feral, so enraged, so destructive and still hold a place in his heart? He thinks this to himself over and over again.

_**While in the midst of his loss and sorrow, Marie walks in, in a stench of the past from which she desires to reclaim. **_

Her hair styled as she once had before her powers manifested, before she came to New York, and before she became, an X-Man. Gloves no more intact, she felt finally liberated from her curse yet sorrowful at her ascension from the cause of worldwide human-&-mutant unity. She actually hadn't truly adjusted to even touching people it's been so long…

"Logan… I have to do this… for me; Bobby and Jubilee understand; why can't you?" "Because Rogue, I don't think leaving would be the best choice fer ya right about now, with Charles and Cyke gone, Roro too deep in thought, and Jean…. The best thing to do now is stick together." "Oh, whadda you know bout sticking together, you're the most lonesome and isolated of us all Logan, what do you know bout unity?" "Darlin' I may not have been the best role model but one thing I do know is that when times are rougher than ever the best thing we can do is stick together, make a forceful impact, believe me you don't wanna be the last man late to the battlefield seeing yer soldiers down. We gotta hold tight, and even though yer powers are gone now, yer still a member of this team… Look, I can't make this decision for ya, at best I can only suggest what I feel is a better option for ya; we each have a path but if leaving this place we call home helps ya ta find yer way than I understand, more than anyone. I just, hate ta see ya go Rogue." "I'll be fine Logan, I just gotta find my place now, in their world, I deserve this peace, or at the very least find ta it."

_**Meanwhile In a local park I New York.**_

Here sits a pale, remorseful and deeply depressed face of who was once the master of magnetism. Many of these thoughts of his were complex… puzzled. Confused as to the course of his plans and how horrible the results; Magnus has mentally retraced his steps over and over for hours now. Feeling foolish for having once thought himself invincible… untouchable and here now only to sit amongst the very race he set out to control. Even more so then feeling the loss of his dominion and powers was the loss of his dear friend, whom he sacrificed in the bid to protect his semi-selfish cause. Perhaps nothing else can take him to depths any lower for he could reside no lower. The cause destroyed him; the one woman who would have been by his side always and has given her mutant life for his is abandoned and ruined now lost to him forever; and he invoked such havoc and chaos upon the world from a single woman. Neither Jean's death nor his nullified state could bring satisfaction in his heart in the slightest, dear not think of the X-Men's thoughts and emotions. Even Erik himself in his mindset was at times able to feel a since of respect for the young mutants in their efforts to their cause regardless of how he often opposed them for it. At least what they fought for resulted in less casualties, that is until he rose to power and ruined the lives of the very people most capable of earnest change. He thought something was amiss, there was no way that his works, his dreams, and life could have been so destroyed; so to keep his undeserving life intact, so he had to believe in an opposing delusion.

_**The Next Day**_

The Colossal Rasputin and Rogue….. Marie gets into the car, from there she is off, as Piotr accompanies her to the airport through a mild storm. "You know Rogue I sure am going to miss you around here. I only hope you would maybe return to see Piotr." "Pete, I don't know about that honey, but I'll miss you to my friend." Silent minutes pass, "phew, it's rainin' like a cow pissin on a flat rock ain't it?" "Such a way with words that Piotr will miss most in your absence" She turns to look at him and can fondly remember many months in training, and looking back from now, she can see how he's grown past obvious strength, she even remembers how young and naïve she felt, so out of place; a lot of the memories she holds unfortunately don't belong to her. That is a problem she desperately wished to correct, and now given the circumstances, perhaps this is the best opportunity to do so, but even she in her certainty had her doubts. Arriving at the airport check-in saying her final goodbyes she embraces Piotr one last time. "Will you come and visit me sometime Pete?" "Da, of course." Just as Rogue begins to take her bags to the check-in booth, the sky quickly brightens up. Clouds retrace their steps and all seems as if such tempest never occurred. As looks up to witness what she though only storm herself could create, she sees both storm and Kitty approach her for a quick embrace. "Storm… I thought the sky had your handprints up there somewhere; that was something only you could do." "Rogue, I will not judge your departure, I only hope you find your correct path, and never forget the home you have here if you should need us." "Thanks, "Yeah and don't forget to call your best pal kitty either…" "Of course not sugah, we'll be connected like two links on a chain." "Stormy, your guidance, wisdom, and undying strength have always been with me these past few years. I just hate to have to run like this." "Then do not feel compelled Rogue, if your heart tells you where to go, you must follow even if it means to do so blindly… [Storm gazing at the sky] I guess we all ought to trust what is in our hearts more; Nature always knows best and does best so long as our judgments do not interfere we must go where ever the winds may carry us." "Stormy, you're words will always be with me. I could absorb the memories of the entire populace and still remember you, your unconditional love and unwavering leadership." "And I you Rogue." Hugging Piotr and Kitty for the last time, Rogue turns to say goodbye for the last time before board the next plane to Mississippi, specifically the Caldecott County.

_**Shortly After **_

"You think this is what's best for her Ororo?" "Is it not our thoughts that matter as much Piotr, but what resides in our hearts that does, and her heart desires peace of mind and time, and we must not interfere. We just have to focus on the students… I fear for their safety in this difficult time, so I must address the entire student body this evening." Kitty gets into the car with Colosuss while Ororo takes the hybrid she and Kitty arrived in.

_**Hours Later, the students have all gathered outside the front lawn for Ororo's discussion with the students**_

"I know that this has been an extremely difficult year for each and every one of you. I also know that not a single person out here in this very yard today is responsible, but whatever the cost unfortunately we have to continue on, to live the dream that Charles, Jean, and Scott fought for; we must keep that hope alive, and it starts with each and every one of you today. You do not have to be an X-Man to make such a difference, you need only to be yourselves and endure all hardships that may befall you. The price we pay now may be more costly than ever but we must stay together, for the dream fades in our departure from it." [Logan immediately thinks of Rogue's departure from the team. His thoughts intensely interrupted by an off-putting scent lingering near the mansion grounds.] Once something caught Logan's senses it wouldn't be let go of until its source was removed usually by force.

In the midst of Ororo's speech to the students at the mansion, she can't help but shake the unsettling and disturbing force that was carried throughout the winds around her. She almost couldn't help but to command the winds to search for such a threat but remained steadfast in her thoughts to continue on with her speech. "I have faith in each and every one of you that you will make a difference in this world, even more so than you already do right now just being who you are and showing the world that co-existence is possible, for all of human and mutant kind." As she began to conclude, a loud explosion is heard as the crowd of youngsters become shaken, panicked and fearful…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Anger Amongst Answers

**Author's Notes: **I love the X-Men film series although there were many flaws, MAJOR FLAWS! but anyways for all intents and purposes for keeping the nostalgia of the animated series of the 90's I reverted all characters to their original native accents and dialects for this story so enjoy them (difficult to do at times XD) This is a good way I would have liked to see X3 go after what happened which by the way I couldn't stand how that film ended up but whatever, here's my rendition, enjoy! :)

**Anger Amongst Answers**

The students began to franticly panic and run as Iceman, and Beast help Ororo bring the students into the school for obvious protection. As the first X-Man to the scene, Wolverine with claws at the ready and rage at its peak, takes down several mutant gunmen. Thinking himself to be a lone X-Man, he immediately begins to hear an immense and horrendous trampling sound. Turning out of curiosity he sees Colosuss quickly and effortlessly charging at the attackers, taking down many with relative ease. Looking to his right he finds Kitty phasing through various Energy scanners and other quite strange electrical equipment; but as she tried to phase through one device in particular she met the full force of such machinery as her powers were voided out against it. Now in the line of gunfire, Kitty quickly thinks her days as an X-Man are done, that is until Colosuss immediately covers her, shielding her with his metallic body. As the attackers fire constantly as them, they can't help but feel trapped in such threatening cross fire. Seeing odd purple butterflies attacking some of the soldiers' heads, Wolverine rushes towards the stunned men. He effortlessly absorbs many of the lasers as they were ineffective against his rage, and quickly dispatches of them. In their fruitless success the team notices the army of attackers accrue instantly, awaiting the X-Men's strike. The team, thinks themselves outnumbered and couldn't help but feel defeated and helpless as the Mutants begin to close in on their targets. Wolverine in his last attempt at salvation charges at them with Colosuss, kitty, and now beast and Iceman at his side. Before a single strike could be made on either side, everything seems to have slowed down. Nothing is now as it once was as the sky quickly grew amongst the darkest of grays, quicker than anyone could blink. Even Kitty and beast have difficulties willing their limbs freely as the skies instill fear and caution in everyone's eyes. Logan looks up only to find Storm high in the sky, apparently angered by such a vicious assault against the school. This goddess was angered, which the skies and earth have obviously suggested. The X-Mansion students gazing through their windows at the sky could only gasp at such power, as they quickly came to admirably respect their new headmistress, they rightfully thought themselves protected as the best possible protector and leader is now theirs, who better to protect them than she? Many on field could only marvel for they have never before witnessed nor encountered such raw power. Many of these marauders begin now to back off in fear of their fates to come. Storm, as forceful as she was angry began to proclaim: "I know not of your origins for they are irrelevant, you would do best to be much concerned for your futures. I do not know why you chose to attack us but in truth I don't much care, you threatened the lives of my students and team for Nature has been provoked by your vicious tactics for which she shall show no such restraint."

As she finished her bold statement Wolverine and the team thought their best action now would be to retreat themselves, fearing that Mother Nature would not discriminate. As the would-be attackers quickly attempted to retreat, hoping to live to fight another day, Storm quickly blew a tornado their way, wiping many of the assassins far away, to what Beast calculated to be 200 miles from their original targets. While others counted their blessings that natures bloodlust had not entangled them they quickly removed themselves from the scene, trying as best they could to escape as far as they could. Being now safe to return back upon the earth for further investigation Ororo quickly gathers what little remained of the attackers strike force. The X-Team quickly noticed the immediate retreat of many soldiers. It seems their rapid retreat was inside the body of one man. This man of multiplicity was quickly rendered unconscious as the team closes in on the remaining defeated mutants. As Storm senses multiple energies within range she could pinpoint their exact locations whence she stood. "Winds of the Goddess, find my enemies!" Storm yells as only the most howling windsscatterall around leading to a sudden and noticeably sparked silence in the field. The team did not know what to do as they stood in such silence. Just then, the winds jolted again bringing forth the remaining escapers from the skies as commanded to them. Flying up into the air, Storm quickly subdued the fleeing soldiers and one Cajun thug in winds if fierce enough, would have ripped the trees from the very earth. The Team stared in amazement as Storm pursues them. "Why have you chosen to attack our home?" She yells as her eyes grow a fiercely glowing yellow. One of the attackers managed to speak up. "Relax now chere don't take it personal now, we're just doing our jobs. Nothing personal." the Cajun assassin fearfully stresses as he felt guiltless for his crimes but rather foolish for his effortless capture. "You attacked my school with children inside; I will not be calm from such heartlessness! Such violence will always be personal!" She yells, her screams rivaling the tremendous thunder that bellows from the skies. "Dese here ar` chillren?" he questions with a frightened and shaken state from the thunderous tempest above. He couldn't help but feel the most deceived amongst the captured men. In his unbroken façade and ethics somehow even he felt the sting of betrayal. More surprisingly he never expected to have taken his job as seriously as this, being the top assassin but so easily captured begs the question as to if this whole situation was pre-determined by the boss man himself. Clearing the skies of her creations as swiftly as they arose, Storm instantly instilled peace and security in those around her from the lack of intimidating tempest plaguing the skies, this including her team who feared yet another transformation that wouldn't end as pleasantly as the first. Wolverine and the others begin to grab the guards, leading them to the sub-basement for further information and questioning.

_**Moments Later**_

Ororo and the others gathered in the War room down in the subbasement to discuss the previous events while the captured await their fates. "Why on earth would these menaces attack Xavier's mansion?" Hank questions as others ponder a reasonable explanation. "Whatever the reason, they were willing to harm innocent in order to get what they wanted!" Ororo exclaimed as Logan leaves to stand guard of the prisoners' cell. Although Ororo and the others were highly cautious and angered at the situation, perhaps Logan remained the more bothered at such unforgiveable tactics; something about this situation reminded him of many different experiences of his past, prompting raw, hatred and anger within him. Logan knew something was up and that something didn't smell right, rarely is he ever wrong in that regard. Walking in towards the mansion detainees' cell he could see the faces of those responsible for these horrors against the mansion grounds. All the feral rage imaginable quickly began to consume him, even though he hopelessly tried to keep his cool; even the metal in his bones began to heat to a degree many would faint from. "You chumps er lucky we need ya for answers otherwise I'd have ya all to myself, ya think attacking a school is manly? you cowards wouldn't last three minutes with me like the rest of yer goons, `n when this is over, you can bet I'll be there waiten fer ya!" he so confidently states. Five of the thugs seemed so easily shaken at his unmistaken promises, but the sixth… yawns at such ferociousness. "Don't be scared of dis foo, he talk as much as a magpie", the inmate slyly remarks. "Hey Cajun, why don't you say that to my face!" Logan snarls as he approaches the cell. "Sho thang, as soon as ya let me out of dis here cage." he states. "That can be arranged you Swamp rat!" Logan responds. Out of nowhere a sudden and immediate calm overcame Logan that he couldn't understand. Turning around, he sees a beautiful woman, a familiar face he had seen before. "Psylocke? I thought I recognized your skills out there on the battlefield." He exclaims "Getting heated and angry as always, aren't you Logan? "I figured the only thing capable of calming me down is a beautiful girl like you", Logan sneers. "How have things been with you?" she asks. Never better until these thugs showed up attacking the school full of kids in broad day light. "That's precisely why I'm here Logan, earlier today I picked up multiple hostile energies quickly building here in New York. I tried to find their minds' locations but even for me it was difficult… something was blocking or shielding them, I couldn't get through." she explains.

"Well hello cher… what are you doing tonight eh?" the prisoner feels obliged to speak. "And who is this joker here?" "Da names Gambit chere, perhaps we could exchange more than names over dinner no?" he charms. "Sweety, mentally, you are nowhere near me…" she insults. "Oh, now how smart is cher when she don fell for gambit's trap, I got you thinking about gambit now no? You in Gambits head now… you like what you see?" he sneers as wolverine heads for the door. "As long as you're here Psy, I'll head back to the War Room for further intel on where these creeps came from." "Ok, I'll be there shortly." She responds. "Now gambit don got you all to himself, guess gambit is da lucky one after all… I see you dressed in your sultry gear me eh?" "Get over yourself". Psylocke turns to the other soldiers, entering their minds for further information. Images flash abruptly showing dozens of innocents killed in an unknown location in one soldiers minds. In others she sees many mutants being captured and placed in some sort of laboratory for experimentations and scientific testing, something she and the X-Men thought to have been extinct but it seems others continue such horrors… but who, is the million dollar question? In the last soldiers' mind she sees a group of mutants showing their allegiance and compliance to one man masked in the shadows of large machinery and lab equipment. Burning for more information she begins to approach the Cajun detainee, hoping that he knew the man in shadows. "Tell you what, if you get into gambits head tell me where'd I put my old vintage deck a cards last year, haven't found em since cher." He jokes as Psylocke attempts to penetrate his mind. In all the others, her excursions were effortless, but in _his_ mind there proved to be a challenge for her. A man of his seemingly low intellect and lack of acceptable appearance showed much confusion with her… what was it about this man that his mind could not be read? "What's da matter cher? Is gambits mind too hard for ya? Tell ya what, I'll tell ya all my secrets if ya show me yo's tonight eh?" he sneers. "Why can't I enter his thoughts"? She thought disturbingly to herself as she headed out towards the war room. The other soldiers drained from her light readings as gambit talks to them. "I think dat girl is going crazy bout me huh?"

_**Moments Later**_

As Beast and Nightcrawler help aid to many of the injured students, Psylocke walks in with pressing information she recently obtained. "By my stars and garters!" beast exclaims seeing Psylocke walking in, something he hadn't seen in such a long time. "It's good to see you hank." "Told ya she was here, she helped us out there in action." Logan explains. "Ororo, how are you feeling?" Psylocke asks. "I'm fine now, I thought I sensed you earlier, 'tis good to see you again Betsy!" "Unfortunately I don't come with good news. I just read the minds of some of the soldiers in the cell and apparently they are working for yet another powerful dictator. "Have you identified him?" hank questions. "Sadly no, I didn't get any solid images other than that of terrorism, death, and even worse, genetic testing and experimentation on mutants!" Many gasp as the room grew quiet at the idea that such horrors would still go on after Magneto and William Strykers' end. "We must find the culprits responsible!" "We must first find Magneto! Perhaps he would know something if not be behind it all!" Ororo aggressively states. "Since he lost his powers to the cure, he's been off the grid in terms of "homo-superior" activity, we've yet to find him at any of his primary base of operations and without his powers we can't even find him using Cerebro, especially without…" The room remains silent. "I know Hank, but Charles would want us to find out who is responsible for this." Ororo states calmly while the others begin to try to locate the former master of magnetism…then suddenly, the sub-basement alarms fire off, lights flash all over as the team grows most cautious….

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
